Shin Megami Tensei:Final Destination
by Manusia abon sapi
Summary: Minato Arisato mendapat penglihatan bahwa pesawat yg ditumpanginya akan meledak,lalu ia dan beberapa temannya keluar dari pesawat dan melihat pesawat tsb meledak.Orang2 yg selamat satu persatu tewas dengan mengenaskan.Find out yourself in this fanfc!
1. Chapter 1:Premonition

FINAL DESTINATION Chapter 1:Premonition

Disclaimer:Final Destination dan Persona bukan milik saya!

Minato sedang mengemaskan baju2 dan barang2 lainnya ke dalam koper.  
>Minato:"Fiuh...Akhirnya selesai juga"<br>Dia lalu mengambil handphone miliknya dan melihat ada "1 pesan baru".Dia langsung membukanya.

From:Ryoji

BESOK JANGAN TELAT BANGUN!NTAR GA JADI KE PRANCIS!wkwkwkwk

Minato Cuma tersenyum dan bersiap-siap utk tidur lebih awal karena besok sekolahnya mengadakan studi tour ke melihat ke kaca dan melihat bayanganya di kaca seperti tengkorak.

Minato:"Hah!"

Setelah mengedipkan mata dan bayangan dirinya kembali seperti semula.

Minato:"Man...palingan gara2 aku capek.."Minato langsung tidur sementara diluar sedang hujan deras.

KEESOKAN HARINYA di BANDARA IWATODAI.

Minato sedang berjalan menuju ruang tunggu,tiba2 seseorang menyapanya.

Ryoji:"YO!"  
>Minato:"Hei Ryoji.."<br>Ryoji:"Man,aku tidak percaya kita bisa pergi ke Prancis,aku kira awalnya ini Cuma mimpi!"  
>Minato:"Yeah.."<br>Ryoji:"Kenapa bro?"  
>Minato:"Well sepertinya aku kurang tidur..."<br>Ryoji:"Jangan khawatir,di pesawat ente bisa tidur kok!"  
>Minato:*Menguap*<br>Ryoji:"Hei bung,bisa temankan aku ke WC sekarang?Aku malas ke WC sendiri."

Minato mengangguk dan pergi ke WC bersama Ryoji.

DI WC*PLAK*

Minato:"Oi Ryoji,lama banget!"  
>Ryoji:"Sabar dong!Perutku mules nih!"<p>

Di pintu WC dia mendengar sebuah lagu yg dinyanyikan oleh John Denver.  
>Minato:"Lagu ini...Rocky Mountain High"<p>

Minato lalu teringat bahwa John Denver meninggal akibat pesawatnya meledak,dia langsung merasa tidak enak.

Minato:"Man...pertanda apa ini?"  
>Ryoji:"Yo!"<br>Minato:"Eh,kau sudah selesai ya..."  
>Ryoji:"Dude ini hari kau akan ke luar negeri dan kau sama sekali tidak gembira?Cheer up man!kau masih muda!"<br>Minato:*tersenyum*"He eh,ayo keluar dari sini."

Dia dan Ryoji lalu memasuki pesawat setelah memberitahu bahwa pesawat akan berangkat sebentar lagi.

DI DALAM PESAWAT

Ryoji:"Yeah...duduk di belakang memang enak,dekat dgn WC!"  
>Minato:"Dasar manusia WC,wkwkwkwk"<br>Ryoji:"WOW!ASEM!"

2 orang cewek mendekati mereka berdua,mereka adalah Kaori dan Chihiro

Kaori:"Umm,Ryoji-Kun dan Minato-Kun bisa tukar tempat duduknya ga?"  
>Ryoji:"Hell yeah,ladies!"<br>Chihiro:"Terima kasih Ryoji-Kun!"

Minato berbisik ke Ryoji

Minato:"Hoi!Tadi kau bilang enak dibelakang?"  
>Ryoji:"Biarin asalkan kita bantu cewek2!"<br>Minato:"..."

Karena terpaksa mereka berdua pindah ke tempat duduk yg agak depan.5 menit sebelum pesawat berangkat Junpei Iori;teman sekelas Minato akhirnya datang.

Junpei:"Hei!Sorry ane terlambat!  
>:"Tidak apa2 kok,cepat ambil tempat dudukmu!"<p>

Pesawat lalu lepas landas...

Ryoji:"Man...aku mabuk..."  
>Minato:"Same here..."<p>

Seorang cewek mendekati kursi Ryoji dan Minato,dia adalah Yukari Takeba;cewek pendiam dan sekelas dgn Minato.

Yukari:"Umm...boleh tukar tempat duduknya?Aku agak mabuk dibelakang..."  
>Ryoji:"Bole-"<br>Minato:"Disini saja!"  
>Yukari:"Thanks."<br>Ryoji:"heh...dasar ladykiller.."

Minato duduk disamping Akihiko Sanada;seorang atlet boxin dan pacarnya;Fuuka Yamagishi yg pemalu.

Akihiko:"Ohh,kau Arisato kan?"  
>Minato:"Umm...ya?"<br>Akihiko:"heh aku tahu dirimu,kau si atlet sepakbola itu kan?"  
>Minato:"hehe,kau tah-"<p>

Pesawat tiba2 bergetar!

Fuuka:"Senpai!"  
>Akihiko:"Tenang,ini sudah biasa kok."<p>

Pesawat berhenti bergetar...

Ryoji:"...Wow!Now that's a-"

Tiba2 pesawat bergetar dengan keras!Para penumpag berteriak,sebuah koper jatuh dan menghatam kepala Junpei hingga tewas.

Akihiko:"Iori!Shit seseorang tolong dia!"  
>Minato:"Disaat seperti ini tidak akan ada yg mau menolongnya!"<p>

Api muncul dari depan pesawat dan membakar seluruh penumpang didepan Minato.

Minato:"GOD!"

Sesaat sebelum api tsb membakar dirinya,tiba2 dia kembali ke waktu Yukari ingn menukar tempat duduk.

Yukari:"Umm...boleh tukar tempat duduknya?Aku agak mabuk dibelakang..."

Minato hanya terdiam melongo melihat pesawat yg kelihatannya baik2 penuh keringat.

Ryoji:"Kau tidak apa2?"  
>Minato:"This...THIS DAMN PLANE WILL EXPLODE!"<p>

Minato berteriak-teriak di dalam pesawat mengataka bahwa pesawat akan lalu ditahan oleh Akihiko.

Akihiko:"Hei tenang!Apa yg terjadi!"  
>Minato:"Kelian semua lebih baik keluar dari sini secepatnya atau kalian akan mati terbakar!"<br>Akihiko:"Damn!Security tolong!"

Orang lain Cuma terheran-heran melihat tingkah laku Minato yg ,Ryoji,Yukari, dan Fuuka memutuskan utk menemani Minato.

DI LOBBY

Minato Cuma terdiam saat keluar berada di lobby.

:"Arisato,kau tidak apa2?"  
>Ryoji:"man,bajumu basah bgt!"<br>Minato:"Man..."  
>Akihiko:"Haly shit...kau berteriak-teriak di dalam pesawat karena kau bermimpi pesawat tsb akan meledak?<br>Minato:"Itu bukan mimpi!Semuanya sangat 'real'!Pesawat bergetar lalu bergetar lebih keras dan akhirnya pesawat terbakar dan meledak!Semuanya sangat nyata pesawat tsb benar2 meledak!"

Semua orang hanya terdiam melihat tingkah laku Minato...

Ryoji:"Kau sering naik pesawat yg meledak?"  
>Akihiko:"Come on,semua cuma mimpi!"<p>

Mereka melihat Junpei baru datang ke lobby.

Junpei:"Eh?Minato?Apa yg terjadi?"  
>Fuuka:"Well...Minato-san sepertinya kurang sehat.."<br>Junpei:"Is that all?Man!Bajumu basah!"  
>Minato:"God..."<p>

Tiba2 Yukari berada di depan Minato.

Yukari:"Ini,pakaiah sapu tanganku."  
>Minato:"Thanks Yukari."<p>

Akihiko tiba2 terbengong melihat keluar.

Akihiko:"Holy Shit!"  
>Fuuka:"Kenapa senpai?"<p>

Mereka semua melihat ke luar dan melihat pesawat tsb terbakar.

Ryoji:"What!"  
>Akihiko:"SEMUANYA MENUNDUK!"<p>

Saat semuanya menunduk pesawat langsung meledak!Ledakannnya begitu besar hingga menghancurkan kaca2 di sekitar lobby.

Fuuka:"Tidak mungkin..."  
>Kaori:"Mimpi Minato...benar2 terjadi..."<p>

Semua orang memandang Minato dengan tatapan yg tidak mulai mulai menangis karena semua temannya tewas dalam ledakan tsb.

TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Chapter 2:It's Coming

FINAL DESTINATION Chapter 2:It's coming

OK thx bagi yg udah me-review dan memberi saran,gaya narasi akan saya ubah. 

DI RUANG TUNGGU

(Minato's POV)

Semua orang menatapaku dengan tatapan seolah-olah aku adalah penjahat yg meledakkan pesawat tsb.

Minato:"Kalian menatapku seolah-olah akulah pelakunya."Ucapku dengan dingin.

Mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan menit kemudian masuk seseorang ke ruang tunggu.

Orang:"Mohon maaf menganggu,tim interogasi dari FBI sudah datang utk menginterogasi kalian,mohon kerjasamanya!"

WHAT!FBI!Heh keadaan semakin buruk...

DI RUANG INTEROGASI

Ruangan yg dingin,disana ada 2 orang yg sudah mengunggu utk menginterogasi diriku,aku duduk di sebuah tanda indentitasnya aku mengetahui nama mereka;Takaya Sakaki dan Jin Shirato.

Agen Takaya:"Kau Arisato?"  
>Minato:"Ya pak."<br>Agen Takaya:"Apa benar kau bermimpi melihat pesawat tsb meledak?"  
>Minato:"Itu bukan mimpi,semua terasa sangat nyata!Kau tahu!"<br>Agen Shirato:"Apa kau mengkonsumsi narkoba sebelum menaiki pesawat?"  
>Minato:"Heh masa bodoh!"<br>Agen Shirato:"Kalau begitu izinkan kami utk mengetes kondisi psikologis yg ada pada kamu."

Kurang lebih 30 menit aku menjalani tes 3 jam akhirnya kami diperbolehkan pulang,di depan pintu masuk bandara aku melihat kakek dan keponakanku yg masih kecil;Naoto menyambutku dengan hangat.

Kakek Minato(KM):"Minato kau tidak apa2?"  
>Minato:"Yeah..."<br>Naoto:"Minato-niisan kenapa?"  
>KM:"Naoto,kakek rasa Minato tidak ingin bicara sekarang."<p>

Yeah right,betul kata kakek!Aku sama sekali tidak ingin bicara!

KM:"Ayo masuk ke mobil, Minato."  
>Minato:"baik"<p>

Tiba2 Yukari mendekatiku.

Yukari:"Umm Minato boleh minta tolong?"  
>Minato:"Ya?"<br>Yukari:"Boleh aku menumpang mobilmu?Kelihatannya tidak akan ada yg menjemputku..."

kakek lalu mengijinkan Yukari utk menumpang lebih 10 menit kami menurunkan Yukari di depan rumahnya.

Yukari:"terima kasih tumpangannya!"  
>Kakek:"sama-sama..."<p>

7 menit kemudian sampailah aku di rumah kakekku,kakek tahu kalau aku tidak ingin berada di apartemen malam aku hanya menonton TV utk melihat perkembangan berita ttg pesawat tsb.

-

Keesokan harinya...

Gekkoukan Highschool

Setelah pidato panjang lebar dari kepsek ttg kejadian tadi malam kami lalu menaruh bunga di sebuah puing -senpai lalu menyapaku.

Akihiko:"Hey Minato...thanks."  
>Minato:"Untuk apa?"<br>Akihiko:"Well...you know...kemarin..."  
>Minato:"Oh..."<p>

Tiba2 Kaori datang dan membentakku,damn!

Kaori:"Jangan pikir karena kau menyelamatkanku aku merasa berterimakasih padamu!"  
>Minato:"Kurasa Chihiro akan lebih berterimakasih jika dia yg kuselamatkan.."<p>

Yep,komentarku benar2 membuatnya marah.

Kaori:"Aku mengontrol hidupku sendiri!Bukan kamu!Dasar drop dead f*cking!"

Dia lalu pergi begitu saja...Damn...Sekarang aku dimusuhi...

Ryoji:"Cheer up dude,kurasa dia masih shock akibat kematian Chihiro."  
>Minato:"Yeah,semua orang shock."<br>Ryoji:"Tapi 'penglihatan"mu sangat nyata dude!Kurasa kau perlu therapy!"  
>Minato:"Sorry Ryoji,kurasa aku sedang tidak mood utk ngobrol."<br>Ryoji:"Oh...well aku pulang duluan !"

Ryoji lalu pulang...

-

Malamnya...

DI TOILET RUMAH RYOJI

(Normal POV)

Ryoji memasuki toilet utk mengambil jemurannya.

Ryoji:"Handuk2..."

Saat dia mengambilnya,tiba2 pintu toilet tertutup dengan sendirinya...

Ryoji:"Heh?"

Ryoji mulai merasa tidak tiba, air bocor dari toilet tanpa diketahuinya dan ketika Ryoji mengambil pakaian pada kawat jemuran, dia terpeleset air itu dan jatuh mengenai kawat menyebabkan kawat itu terputus menjerat lehernya dengan kencang dan dia terjatuh masuk ke dalam bak mandi, yang tanpa sengaja menumpahkan botol sampo di sekitar bak.

Ryoji:"Shit!SESEORANG TOLONG!"

Namun tidak ada orang yg mendengarnya karena Ipod yg ada di sakunya menyala dan memutar lagu Rocky Mountain High dengan suara yg cukup berusaha utk berdiri namun kakinya selalu terpeleset karena botol sampo yg tumpah.

Ryoji:"ARRGHH!TOLONG!"

Kawat menjerat lehernya dengan kencang, pembuluh darah pada matanya pecah sehingga matanya mengeluarkan darah dan dia tidak dapat berdiri karena tergelincir tumpahan botol dan sampo di bak itu. Karena dia tidak dapat berdiri, dia melihat sebuah gunting dan berusaha menjangkaunya untuk memotong kawat itu.

Ryoji:"Gu...Gunting...Gunting..."

Dia gagal melakukannya sebelum kehabisan oksigen yang menyebabkan dia tewas.  
>Air dan sampo yg tumpah lalu tersedot ke lubang air dan WC menjadi kering seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa2...<p>

(Minato's POV)

Aku meng-sms Ryoji berkali-kali namun sama sekali tidak dijawabnya.

Minato:"Damn Ryoji..."

Aku memutuskan utk menyalakan TV dan melihat berita "Remaja belasan tahu ditemukan tewas oleh ibunya di toilet".Aku tidak terkejut sebelum berita menunjukkan rumah Ryoji.

Minato:"What?Ryoji?"

Bahkan reporter tsb menyebutkan nama remaja yg bunuh diri itu;Ryoji Mochizuki.

Minato:"Oh no...Tidak mungkin..."

Aku memutuskan utk ke rumah keluarga Mochizuki,disana aku melihat ambulan dan ayah-ibu Ryoji.

:"Minato-kun..."  
>Minato:"Apa yg terjadi dengan Ryoji!"<p>

lalu mempersilahkanku utk melihat isi ambulan tsb,yg kulihat hanyalah Ryoji yg terbaring kaku tanpa nyawa...

Minato:"No..."

Pikiranku mulai kacau,Ryoji yg biasanya ceria kini sudah terbaring kaku tanpa nyawa.

Minato:"Kenapa dia mati?"  
>:"Ibunya melihat kawat meliliti leher Ryoji,kurasa dia bunuh diri.."<p>

Bunuh diri?kenapa?God apa yg sebenarnya terjadi?Sejak detik ini aku menyadari bahwa ada seseuatu yg tidak benar disini,sesuatu yg jauh lebih kejam dari apa yg kubayangkan:

KEMATIAN AKAN MEMBURU SEMUA ORANG YG SELAMAT DARI PESAWAT. 


End file.
